Warm Sunday Evening
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Eriol comes to Tomoeda and brings Syaoran with him. Syaoran meets Sakura, and Nakuru has a wedding. This summer will be different, in more ways than one.
1. Meeting

Chapter 1:

Sakura sighed. She was forced into working at her brother's cafe to help pay for the new microwave. It wasn't her fault that she added an extra zero to the time.

"Sakura, mind going to that table over there?"

"Sure thing Yukito." Yukito was her brother's lover and almost a part of the family. It only made sense that he and Toya co-owned the cafe. She made her way over to the table and saw some of her schoolmates.

"Hey guys."

"Sakura." A girl with raven hair looked at her friend. "You're working here?"

"I'm paying for the new microwave." Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding before gesturing to the other two at the table.

"You remember Eriol right? He's back for the summer with his cousin Li." Sakura smiled at them.

"Nice to see you again Eriol. And it's nice to meet you Li."

"You too Sakura." Eriol said while the other boy just nodded his head in greeting.

"Um, I know everyone's order here but yours Li. So what'll you have?"

"Chocolate ice cream."

"Eriol do you still eat Vanilla?" Eriol nodded and Sakura left to get their orders promising that they would be ready quickly.

As promised Sakura came back with the three orders: Vanilla for Eriol, Chocolate for Syaoran and Butterscotch for Tomoyo.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Sakura left the orders on the table and went back to the counter where Yukito looked like he needed a break. "Yukito let me take over for you."

"Are you sure Sakura?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You look so tired." Yukito nodded and rested his head on the counter as Sakura kept waiting tables.

* * *

The day passed by rather fast and Li was walking around Eriol's neighborhood. He was bored to say the least. It looked like Eriol and Tomoyo were enjoying each other's company and he didn't want to interrupt that. As he walked he came across a park with a penguin slide. He made his way over to the swings and sat down. It was a while later that Li felt someone's presence behind him. When he turned around he was met with the same girl from earlier.

"Sorry. I always come here in the evening." She apologized. "Aren't you Li?" Syaoran nodded his head.

"Call me Syaoran. I hate it when people call me Li."

"OK Syaoran. I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice to meet you." He answered not sure of what to say.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be with Eriol or something."

"He and Tomoyo are catching up. I didn't feel like interrupting."

"Oh." Sakura sat down on the swing next to him. "So why did you come here with Eriol?"

"He came to visit Tomoyo; I came because his mother wanted someone to go with him."

"I see. So, how long are you staying?"

"Two months." Syaoran stopped swinging and looked at the ground. "So, do you want to hang out?"

"Huh?"

"I haven't ever been here before. Can you show me around?"

"Sure, but-" Sakura looked around. "I don't want to get caught by my brother."

"Brother?"

"Touya-Nii chan is nice, but he's so overprotective. He wouldn't hesitate hurting you if he saw you around me."

"Oh." He smiled. "I have four older sisters who used to dress me up, so I sort of understand." The girl next to him laughed.

"Dress up? That must have been fun."

"Oh it sure was." He answered sarcastically. "So, when can you show me around?"

"Well, Nii-chan and Yukito said I only have to work the morning shift tomorrow which means I get off at twelve. We can go to lunch, and see the town."

"That sounds good." Syaoran stood up and held out a hand to Sakura. "Can I walk you home, or will your overprotective brother hurt me?"

"He won't be home till eight, so I think its okay." She took Syaoran's offered hand and stood up. "Come on Syaoran."

When Sakura came home, she saw two men sitting on the couch.

"You're home early."

"Yukito was getting sick." The black-haired man answered.

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine but first, who was that brat?"

"Uh, brat?" She asked feigning innocence. It usually worked.

"That boy with you." Touya stated. Yukito only sat next to him surfing the T.V. channels. He knew better than to interfere in this.

"Onii-chan! What is wrong with you? He's just a friend."

"That's what they all say." Touya muttered as he crossed his arms.

"So, you and Yukito are the only good "boys" in the world. Is that it?"

"Sakura, that's not what-"

"Can it Touya! I'm going upstairs to my room, and don't you dare follow me." Sakura left and Yukito put down the remote. The coast was clear for him to talk.

"Touya, you should apologize."

"But-"

"Stop it, you're acting like a two year old. You should know better." Touya sighed and laid his head on his lovers shoulder.

"I'll go upstairs after she's calmed down."

"Alright, are we having pizza for dinner tonight?" Touya answered with a yes and picked up the phone.

"Half cheese, half veggie?" he asked.

"That's fine with me. What about Sakura?"

"Cheese." Touya answered as he dialed the number of the pizzeria.

* * *

Touya knocked on his sister's bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"The pizza guy." Moments later the door opened and Sakura came out holding her favorite stuffed animal, Kero.

"Cheese?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." Sakura bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Apology accepted Onii-chan." She said as she took a bite.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm, Yukito?"

"When is your father coming back?"

"In a week. He said he's almost done with the dig in India."

"That's good to know. Yukito and I are closing the café for the first month this year."

"First month? Why aren't you taking the second month off like usual?"

"Nakuru's getting married." Yukito said smiling.

"When?"

"June 26th. She wants you to be a bridesmaid." Touya stated. Sakura smiled.

"I'm going to call her right now!" She ran to the phone and called Eriol's older sister.

"Hello?" the person on the other end answered.

"You're getting married and you didn't tell me?"

"Sakura is that you? I was going to call you, but Yukito said you weren't home yet."

"Well I am now. So tell me all about it."

"Well, Shinji just proposed yesterday but we decided to get married by the end of the summer in Tomoeda. So we'll be coming next week."

"Does Eriol know?"

"He wasn't picking up his phone, so I asked Syaoran to tell him."

"You know Syaoran?"

"Of course he's my cousin. Have you met him yet?"

"I have, he's really nice." Sakura could feel her brother fuming behind her and smiled. "So I guess I'll talk to you in a week?"

"Yes, I can almost feel Touya's anger through the phone. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye Nakuru."

"See you Sakura." Sakura turned around and smiled at her brother. "So about the wedding."

* * *

Syaoran walked into the café where he met Sakura. He spotted her at the counter and made his way over.

"Hi."

"Oh hey Syaoran." Sakura answered looking up. "I'll be done soon. Yukito said my last order was table five." Syaoran nodded and waited until she was done. After telling her brother she was leaving, she joined Syaoran.

"So where are we going to eat lunch?" he asked when they were outside.

"This cute resteraunt called Amoretti's. It's an Italian resteraunt and they have some amazing food."

"So, how long have you lived in Tomoeda?" He asked.

"All 17 years of my life."

"You're only a year younger than me."

"Only a year?"

"Uh," Syaoran said sheepishly, "I thought you were younger."

"A lot of people do, so I don't hold it against you. Here." She walked into a cozy resteraunt and Syaoran followed. They went and sat at a corner booth. As they looked over the menu, Sakura remembered the call from last night. "Syaoran?" She asked, when she finished choosing her order.

"Hmm?"

"Did Nakuru call you last night?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"I do. She and my brother are good friends since High School." Syaoran nodded when the infamous waiter interrupted.

"May I take your orders today?"

"Sure." She answered. "I'll take the Piadani Caprese."

"Me too." Syaoran answered.

"And drinks?"

"Water please." He answered looking to her for agreement. Sakura nodded her head.

"So are you excited about Nakuru's wedding?"

"I sure am. It's not everyday my cousin gets married. You're probably going to be a bridesmaid right?"

"I am. I can't wait till next week when she comes."

"Me either."

Two hours later the duo ended up back at Penguin Park.

"Do you like this park?" Syaoran asked.

"It's really important to me. When I was little my mother used to always bring me here, and almost every important thing in my life occurred right here."

"Do you still come here with your mother?"

"No. She died twelve years ago."

"I'm sorry?" Syaoran said unsure. "I lost my dad five years ago. It's not as recent but I sort of understand." Sakura sat down on a swing.

"It's alright. So, what else do you want to do?"

"How about ice cream?" Sakura smiled and waited for Syaoran before walking on.

"Let's go to my brother's place."

**Hiya! So what do you guys think? **

**I'm getting to the romance…and more character building. Anyway, review please…it makes me so happy!**

**Kaoruhana**


	2. Visitor

**Hi everyone! Sorry that this is being updated so late, I was busy trying to catch up with school and friends again. Anyway read the story and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Visitors**

Syaoran followed her to the restaurant and gulped when he saw the glare being directed at him from the moment he entered.

"Don't mind my Onii-chan, he's always like that." Sakura stated as she walked over to a table. Syaoran followed her and sat down.

"I see. But, is he always so scary?"

"No, he's only like that when he feels like I'm in trouble."

"Are you in trouble now?"

"No, but that's my brother. At least be happy he's calmed down a bit in recent years." Syaoran gulped, he didn't want to think about what Toya was like before. "So, what flavor do you want to eat?"

"Eat?" Syaoran asked as his thoughts about evil Toya were distracted.

"Ice cream."

"Oh, chocolate."

"Is that your favorite flavor?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Strawberry."

"It makes sense." Syaoran commented as Yukito came to their table.

"Sakura! It's nice to see you here. May I ask who your friend is?"

"Syaoran Li. Can you believe he's Nakuru's cousin?"

"Really, well nice to meet you Syaoran, may I take your order?"

"Chocolate ice cream." Yukito nodded and left the table.

Once the ice cream came the two ate it in a companionable silence broken only by little snippets of conversation.

"How much is the bill?" Syaoran asked when they were done. He began rummaging through his wallet for money, when he felt Sakura's hand stopping him.

"It's on the house Syaoran."

"Huh?"

"Do you really think you need to pay here? Today, think of this as a treat."

"But-"

"No but's" Sakura said stopping his protest, "Just forget about it for today." He sighed before putting his wallet away and looking outside.

"Where do you say we go to next?"

"How about the music store?"

"Music store?"

"Yes, I wanted to show it to you after we ate ice cream. Come on." Without waiting for an answer, Sakura left the restaurant and Syaoran tried to keep up with her.

"They're quite a pair, eh Toya?" Yukito commented as they left.

"Whatever." Said man grunted in response.

"Cheer up; Sakura-chan's finally growing up." Yukito patted him on the back before returning to his duties.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the store, she stood outside the doors waiting for Syaoran to catch up with her.

"This is the music store?" Syaoran asked as he admired the music store from the outside.

"Mmm hmm. Here," Sakura took his hand and led him inside. She spotted a girl at the counter and said hello. "Rika-chan!"

"Sakura, what brings you here?"

"I want to show Syaoran the music store." Rika noticed the guest with her and welcomed him.

"Hello, I'm Rika Sasaki."

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran Li." He looked around the store and was impressed by the piano in the corner.

"Do you like it?" Syaoran was startled at the voice coming from behind him and turned to see a man in his early twenties.

"Yes."

"It should be likable; it's a one of a kind. I'm Yoshiyuki Terada by the way."

"Syaoran Li."

"I'm happy you two are getting along! I have to go with Rika for a minute, but when I'm back I'll take you around more okay Syaoran?" Sakura stated interrupting their conversation. The boy in question nodded his head and proceeded to look at the other instruments in the store. His eyes fell on a guitar in a corner that was proudly hanging by itself. Terada followed his gaze and smiled when he saw what Syaoran was looking at.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"My mom forced me to learn the Cello and I picked up the guitar on my own accord."

"Looks like you and Sakura have something in common then."

"Huh?" Syaoran replied as his attention diverted from the guitar.

"She loves playing the piano, and is really good at it. That's why she spends so much time here."

"She never mentioned that to me."

"Mentioned what?" Sakura asked as she came out of the backroom.

"Nothing." Terada replied before Syaoran could answer. "Say, Sakura-chan why don't you go somewhere with Syaoran?"

"But where? I've taken him almost all around Tomoeda. The only place left is the school."

"Aren't the little kids putting on a play there?" Rika asked as she moved some boxes of new shipments around the store.

"Oh yes!" Sakura bade goodbye to her friends and instructed Syaoran to follow her to the school. "We can watch the kids and maybe help them too!"

* * *

Syaoran groaned as he was woken up by Eriol.

"What now?"

"Nakuru's coming today."

"So?"

"I meet my brother in law today Syaoran."

"And that concerns me because?" He mumbled trying to get back to sleep.

"Futtie's coming with her to help with the wedding plans and the man coming with my sister will be your new cousin."

"It's just Futtie." Syaoran replied before he registered what Eriol said. "God, no, tell me she isn't bringing her!"

"She is."

"Is she bringing Yuzuyu?"

"I don't know, but I have to ask you a big favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you go to Tokyo with Sakura and pick up everyone?"

"What are you implying Eriol?"

"I love my sister and everything, but I get to meet Tomoyo's mom again today. It's been almost five years since I last met her Syaoran. If I bail on this meeting at the last minute, do you think she'll let me continue my relationship with Tomoyo?"

"What relationship?" Syaoran asked, now fully awake, "And I'd prefer it if you got off my bed."

"Uh, relationship that started a week ago." Eriol whispered getting off the bed. Syaoran sighed and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll go pick them up, but I don't know the way, so what do you suggest I do Mr. I will rule the world one day but am scared of my Girlfriends Mom?"

"Take Sakura."

"Are you crazy?" Syaoran yelled from inside.

"But who else can you take that knows the way? I know that-" He was interrupted when Wei walked into the room.

"Master Eriol."

"Yes Wei?"

"Miss Nakuru and Miss Futtie are here. Where should I guide them?" Inside the bathroom a laugh was heard.

"Nice Eriol, 'Syaoran can you pick up everyone for me? Thanks man.'"

"Shut up. Wei, I'll take care of it, you can do other things." Once Eriol left, Wei spoke up again.

"Do you require anything Master Syaoran?"

"No fwanks." Syaoran mumbled as he brushed his teeth. Wei left the room as Syaoran finished getting ready. When he stepped out after taking a shower, he grabbed an outfit from his closet and went downstairs.

"Syaoran!" Futtie exclaimed when she saw her brother. "How are you?"

"Fine in the two weeks I've been away." He looked around and frowned. "You didn't bring Yuzuyu?"

"She's outside playing with Nakuru and the others. Why don't we go join them?" He grudgingly followed and smiled as he saw his niece playing with his cousins. "Yuzuyu! Look who's here!"

Yuzuyu turned her head and squealed before running to her favorite uncle.

"Uncle Lang! I missed you."

"I missed you too." Syaoran replied as he hugged her. "So, what's my favorite niece been doing these past two weeks?"

"Playing, but it was boring cause you weren't there."

"Really? We have to hang out more then. How about we go to the park?" Syaoran asked looking at his sister for affirmation. Futtie nodded her head.

"She did miss you a lot. Really now, you are too much of an influence on my daughter." Syaoran grinned cheekily in response.

"What can I say? She loves me."

* * *

Sakura walked up to Eriol's house. She and Syaoran had agreed to help the daycare with the new children's play they were putting on but she was here early because she had nothing to do and was hoping to hang out with him. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for it to open.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh, you've grown so much!" Nakuru squealed as she hugged her.

"Nice to see you too."

"So, why are you here? I made my entrance all secret so no one would know."

"I was wondering if Syaoran was here."

"Oh." Nakuru led her inside to the living room where two other people, whom Sakura didn't know, were sitting. "He's out with his niece but he should be back soon. Anyway, this is Futtie his older sister and this is Shinji my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." The two announced.

"So, Sakura, you know my brother?" Futtie asked breaking the ice.

"Yeah, we hang out together."

"Meilin will be pissed." Shinji commented.

"Meilin?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Futtie asked.

"No."

"She's his girlfriend. They're still together and I don't see why."

"I guess they have a rocky relationship then." Sakura commented.

"You could say that." Nakuru stated as she stood up with Shinji. "I think the two of us will go upstairs. I'm a bit tired and so is Shinji here. I'll catch up with you later ok. And tell Yuki and Toya that I said hi."  
"Yeah I will." It was silent for a while before Futtie spoke up again.

"Mei and Lang, they're close. They haven't called it quits yet even though they've moved on. And that's why she'll be pissed. She just wants to be officially single before she sees him with another girl."

"But we're not going out."

"I didn't say that. I just said Mei wants it to be official before he talks to other girls. I think you understand right?"

"Uh yeah." Sakura answered not entirely sure about what to say.

"Anyway, tell me more about Tomoeda. It is my first time visiting you know."

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

**So what do you think? I tried to make this story smooth and nice. It sort of reminds me of summer, how I wish it didn't end so soon. Oh, this is totally off topic but did ya'll hear about McCain's VP candidate? Funny thing was, he announced that in the middle of my AP Govt. class...interesting class that sure was. **

**Anyway review please, it makes me happy...and uh thanks for reading.**

**Kaoruhana**


	3. New things to Learn

**Hi everyone. So I know this story hasn't been updated in a while but I'm back on it. It's getting better because while I've been away from the story I actually came up with a reasonable plot line for it. This Sakura is a bit different from the Sakura in my other story. I hope you like Chapter three of "Warm Sunday Evenings." Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New things to learn  
**

Syaoran returned with Yuzuyu and heard voices in the living room. He walked inside and saw his sister talking with Sakura.

"Uncle Lang," Yuzuyu asked pulling on his pant leg, "Who's that?" Sakura turned at the voice and smiled.

"Hi Syaoran." She turned to see the girl next to him. "You must be Yuzuyu, I'm Sakura."

"Sakura-nee chan." Syaoran corrected as he spoke to Yuzuyu. Yuzuyu looked at the new stranger before walking up to her.

"You're pretty."

"Thank you." Sakura replied. She looked at Syaoran. "Are we going to go to the daycare?"

"Sure, we're not late are we?"

"No, I came early." Syaoran nodded and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and smiled at Wei.

"What are you doing?"

"Lunch Master Syaoran."

"I won't be home for lunch Wei."

"And the young lady sir?"

"Who Sakura?"

"Yes."

"She's going with me so the both of us won't be there."

"Understood Master Syaoran." Syaoran walked back out and looked to Sakura.

"Ready?"

The two walked towards the playhouse at the end of the street: Syaoran loved this aspect about Tomoeda, seeing as how it completely differed from Hong Kong.

"So," Sakura asked as the two made their way, "do you like children?"

"I guess; I'm constantly around Yuzuyu so they've grown on me."

"You'll like the kids then; Kaho-san and Yue-san teach them."

"Who are they?"

"Yue-san is Yukito's older brother and Kaho is his wife. They run the daycare together." The two arrived at the playhouse and walked in. Last week, Syaoran had met Chiharu and her boyfriend Yamazaki. Chiharu was an intern working at the playhouse and Yamazaki, her boyfriend, had come to pick her up. When inside, Sakura walked up to a tall woman with red hair.

"Kaho-san!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"Great, Syaoran and I were wondering if we could help with the play."

"Sure," Kaho turned to greet Syaoran, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." He answered politely. Kaho looked through her clipboard and smiled when she came across two jobs.

"Sakura-chan, do you think you two can help paint the sets?" Sakura turned to Syaoran before answering with a nod.

"Alright then, why don't you two follow me?"

The play this year was _The Little Mermaid_; the characters ranging from twelve year olds to five year olds.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked stepping away and admiring the coral reef she had drawn. It had taken her the better part of the morning.

"Looks better than my painting." Syaoran commented looking at his castle.

"It's pretty-your castle I mean." The two admired each other's artwork before Sakura spoke up again. "Do you want some help with that?"

"Sure." Kaho walked by and admired their work.

"With you two, I think we'll get done in no time."

"Thanks." Kaho smiled at them.

"Do you guys want to take a lunch break? It's almost one."

"One?" Sakura replied shocked. "Kaho, Syaoran, and I have to go: Tou-san's coming back today." Sakura grabbed her new friend and led him to her house.

"Where was your dad?" Syaoran asked trying to make conversation on their way there.

"He was on a dig. Yukito and Toya said they'd close the café and make lunch for him: I hope we're not late!" She huffed as she reached her door. Opening it, she walked inside and saw her father sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. "Tou-san!" The middle-aged man looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"Happy to see you home." She gave her father a hug before turning to Syaoran. "This is Syaoran: he's Eriol's cousin and is it okay for him to have lunch with us today?"

"Sure." Fujitaka held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Syaoran." Syaoran shook the extended hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir." Fujitaka graced the teen with a smile before looking at his daughter.

"So what's this I hear about Nakuru's wedding?"

"It's on June 26th!" Sakura gushed sitting down and motioning Syaoran to do the same.

"That's good to know: but isn't it soon?"

"No problem." Syaoran blurted out.

"No problem?" The other two asked as Toya emerged from the kitchen.

"She hired my cousins as her wedding planners: they planned Futtie's wedding in a week, I know what I'm talking about." Fujitaka seemed impressed. He was about to speak up when Toya interrupted.

"Lunch is ready." The trio filed to the dining room where Yukito was setting up lunch.

"Oh hello Sakura, Syaoran; did you just come here?"

"Yes." Sakura stated as she sat down. "Syaoran come sit here." Lunch was a nice affair: Syaoran answered questions that Fujitaka posed about his family.

"So you have sisters?" Fujitaka began.

"Yes four, the oldest is now thirty-three."

"What do they do?" Sakura asked.

"Xiefa, the oldest, runs a wedding planner firm with my other sister Feimei. Futtie stays at home and takes care of Yuzuyu and Fanren is earning a business degree: she wants to join the firm."

"You're the youngest then?" Fujitaka questioned.

"Yeah, Xiefa's thirty three and has two boys, Futtie's twenty-nine and has a girl, Feimei's twenty-five and got married in November, and Fanren-she's twenty one."

"How old are you?" Toya asked.

"Eighteen." Yukito smiled.

"You're a year older than Sakura-chan." Syaoran nodded as he helped himself to his plate.

"Are you by chance Yelan Li's son?" Fujitaka asked. Syaoran stared for a second before nodding. "So, are you ready to take over the company when you turn twenty?" Fujitaka continued.

"No." Was the truthful reply. "Ma says she'll help me, but I have no idea how I'll manage to run it. Or comply with all the terms."

"Terms?" The table remained quiet as Syaoran answered Yukito's question.

"Get engaged by the age of twenty-one to someone that the Li elders approve of: so far they only approve of my cousin and we both don't like that decision. Then there is the fact that I need an heir by the time I turn twenty-five. And the list goes on and on."

"That's a lot of conditions." Sakura commented.

"Yes, but I still have to do it." The table nodded and continued to eat lunch.

"You're still a Chinese brat though." Toya muttered from his position across from Syaoran. Syaoran only grimaced and sighed: Toya was going to hate him forever wasn't he.

* * *

"I'm glad everyone liked you at lunch today." Sakura stated as she took a walk with him around Tomoeda. Kaho and Yue had relieved them of their duties for the day and they were enjoying an afternoon stroll through Tomoeda.

"Me too, though Toya still seems to hate me."

"He's like that with everyone. He'll warm up to you eventually." Just when is eventually Syaoran wondered. The first day he'd met Sakura he though she'd be like Tomoyo but she wasn't; she was refreshing and a nice change from the girls he'd grown up with in Hong Kong.

"Was it true?"

"What was?"

"About all the terms before you take over."

"Yeah, it's really irritating because every person that the elders seem to pair me with is someone I don't think I could have a chance with."

"I thought it was only your cousin?"

"She's the only one who even made it to the next step: we aren't together anymore though."

"Oh." Sakura walked into a bakery. "Want to try some cake Syaoran?"

"Cake?"

"Yes, cake is fun and amazing and yummy. Plus it'll make you feel happy."

"Sure why not?" The two walked up to the cashier and Sakura ordered for them.

"Two slices of chocolate cake please."

"To go or here?"

"Here." The lady billed up their order and Sakura paid before walking to sit down at a table with Syaoran following.

"So tell me more about the elders." She asked sitting down.

"More?" Syaoran asked copying her.

"Yes more."

"Well they were bent on me marrying Mei, but neither of us seemed comfortable about it."

"Mei, is that short for Meiling?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Futtie told me this morning. Anyway, tell me about the elders."

"They're old, no ancient and they think that they have complete and total control of my life."

"Why?"

"The elders are supposed to be the wisest and know everything but Ma and I think otherwise."

"What do you think?"

"The elders may know what's best but in this modern day and age I can't just follow all the protocols: I mean my dad didn't."

"He didn't?" Syaoran was about to answer but the waiter came by with their order.

"No. He married my mom even though the elders didn't approve."

"Oh." Syaoran sighed and continued. "They would have ripped the marriage apart if mom wasn't pregnant then. In fact, they were about to kick her out and force my father to remarry when I was born."

"Your life seems so hidden." Sakura commented taking a bite of her slice. "I mean, you're so influential but your life is so controlled. It's almost like you're Prince Harry or something."

"You could say I'm something like that back home."

"Do you like Tomoeda: I mean it's so small compared to Hong Kong."

"That's why I love it!" Syaoran exclaimed. "It's so nice and homely: Hong Kong is nothing like that."

"I think that's why college will be hard for me."

"Hard?"

"Yeah, I really want to go to Tokyo University but Tokyo's so big. Do you think little old me could survive there?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Would Toya let you?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yukito would take care of him when I'm gone. Plus, Tomoyo-chan and I have always made plans to go to Tokyo together. Without her I'd die there."

"For me, without Eriol there's no way I'd be allowed into HKU."

"Why's that?"

"The elders think it's too public for someone as prestigious as me. Can you believe it? It took me, Eriol, Mei, and Mom an entire month to convince them."

"Then why are you here?"

"Eriol couldn't go alone and my mother wanted me to experience a different culture; they couldn't argue since there's nothing bad about that." Sakura smiled.

"Yep nothing bad."

* * *

An elegantly dressed lady descended the stairs of her mansion with four girls following behind her.

"Are all the bags ready?" She asked one of the butlers at the door.

"Yes madam, do you need anything else?"

"No thank you Chang." The woman turned to the four ladies behind her. "Meiling dear, is Ryu coming with us?"

"Is it okay Auntie? I mean Syaoran and I-"

"Of course it is, I could care less what the old fools think. My son's life is his-it shouldn't be controlled by past traditions that have not adapted." She now turned to the other three.

"Xiefa, are the boys coming with you?"

"Yes, Zhuang said he'll meet us with the boys at the airport."

"And you Feimei?"

"Ang's coming with Zhuang." The woman nodded once and turned back to Meiling.

"Ryu-"

"I'm right here Mrs. Li." The woman looked to the front door and there stood Ryu.

"It's good to see you again. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Aunt Mo Li's waiting in the car." Mrs. Li nodded once to her butler.

"I trust the house in your hands Chang-call me if anything is required."

"Yes madam."

"And Chang?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell the gardener to tend to the rose bushes: they seem rather down lately."

"I will madam."

"Goodbye Chang." Mrs. Li walked out and the four girls followed her. They were getting ready for a wedding; and all weddings needed the perfect planners.

* * *

Syaoran returned home feeling happy. Sakura was proving to be a good friend and since his cousin was away Syaoran found himself spending more and more time with her. He turned to look at his sister as he walked in.

"Hey Futtie, how was your day?"

"Great. I just talked with mother a while back."

"Oh, what did she say?"

"She's coming to Tomoeda tomorrow: can you pick her up?"

"I don't know the way."

"Take Sakura with you."

"But-" Eriol walked in and interrupted the two.

"Tomoyo and I will go."

"Are you sure Eriol?"

"Yes, I'd like Tomoyo to meet my own mother." Sighing Futtie nodded and headed upstairs.

"Could you tell Wei that I want a light dinner Syaoran?"

"Yes Futtie." Syaoran turned to Eriol before walking to the kitchen. "You two are getting serious."

"Maybe. And you seem cozy with Sakura."

"I really don't know anyone else here Eriol. And since you spend all your time with Tomoyo she's showing me around town."

"Sorry, perhaps we could do something tomorrow?"

"Can't I'm helping at the playhouse."

"Playhouse?"

"Sakura and I are painting sets for _The Little Mermaid_."

"Later then?"

"Yeah Eriol, some other time." Syaoran replied walking to the kitchen.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review: btw it's not predictable and mushy is it? I never liked stories like that...**

**Anyway thanks**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	4. Arrivals come with Surprises

**Hello everyone. First off I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews this story has received. Second, I really like this chapter, not only do some characters show up (guess who) but we have some things revealed. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Arrivals come with Secrets  
**

Yelan Li walked into the Hiragizawa mansion. She heard laughter and decided to investigate, when a beautiful girl walked by.

"Sakura-" Eriol exclaimed seeing her. "I'd like you to meet my mother, and Aunty Yelan-Syaoran's mother." Yelan watched as the girl immediately bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Eriol- I have to help out Touya-Nii again: he's such a meanie, never allowing me to do anything."

"Your father's here right?" Tomoyo asked speaking up.

"But Tou-san just came back from the dig- I don't want to bother him so much."

"Then I'll see you later right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai." Sakura whispered a bye and left leaving Yelan looking after her.

"Eriol, who is she?" Mrs. Hiragizawa asked.

"Sakura? She's Tomoyo's cousin and best friend."

"But why was she here?" Meiling asked speaking up for the first time since her arrival.

"She hangs out with Syaoran when I'm not around. I thought they were going to work on the play today though." Yelan merely nodded as her son came in with her granddaughter on his shoulders.

"Mother, did you just arrive?" He asked noticing the entourage by the door.

"Yes Xiao Lang-how have you been?"

"Great and you?"

"Fine." He turned to his sisters and their families and flashed them a smile as well.

"And you're fine too I guess."

"Yes we are Uncle Lang!" Syaoran laughed before taking his nephews outside with him.

A while later Tomoyo was showing Meiling and Ryu to their room.

"Can I ask you something Tomoyo?" Meiling asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Sure what is it?"

"How close are Syaoran and Sakura?"

"Um, I guess they're friends. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"But don't you think they'd make a cute couple?"

"No." Meiling turned to Tomoyo and gave her a glare. "I don't think they ever will if Syaoran continues to act the way he does." Tomoyo watched as Meiling walked into her room. "Thank you for showing us to our rooms Tomoyo."

"Your welcome." She whispered walking away. She had to get down to the bottom of Meiling's statement. There was no way she could just stand by and watch her best friend be tangled up in a mess she didn't belong in.

* * *

"Eriol Hiragizawa, we have to talk now!" Eriol jumped out of his seat and gulped. Did his girlfriend have to say that in front of his mother?

"Tomoyo dear-"

"I said now Hiragizawa." Eriol nodded and grabbed her hand, walking outside onto the street.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here-the park." The two walked to the park and Eriol waited patiently as his girlfriend sat on a swing. "Meiling just had a talk with me."

"Okay."

"And she said something."

"What did she say?"

"I told her that I thought it'd be cute if Sakura and Syaoran ended up together but she-"

"She got angry huh?"

"How did you know that?"

"Tell me what do you know about Mei and Syaoran's relationship?" Eriol stated turning the conversation.

"Well, yesterday Sakura told me that they were engaged but they both called it off."

"Whoa." Tomoyo looked at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"That's a lie Tomoyo." Eriol looked down at his girlfriend and sighed sitting on the ground in front of the swing. "Their relationship was a lot rockier."

"How?"

"Syaoran really loved Mei-I mean love. He really thought that she was the one and whatnot. But then Mei met Ryu and-"

"She broke it off didn't she?" Tomoyo replied emphasizing the she.

"Yeah. It's hard for him to move on. I mean he's tried with like two or three people but Mei knew what he was doing and she just got angry at him. She doesn't want him to hurt other people just because he's hurt and was on the losing side of a one-way relationship. Syaoran got aggravated and they got into a bad fight a couple months back." Eriol held his girlfriends hand before finishing. "Mei's just scared for Sakura Tomoyo."

"But how does she know that Syaoran will-?"

"Mei and Syaoran are best friends. I hate to admit it, but she knows him better than I do. She knew what was going to happen when she broke up with him. She- she just wants to try to make things right after she royally screwed up."

"But what if-"

"If Syaoran does find someone he really likes, I'm sure Mei will know. It's just been that way for them. Don't worry about it. Things will work out in time." Tomoyo looked away from Eriol and at the ground. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

"Fine, but if it looks like Sakura's going to get hurt-I'm taking my own action."

"I understand Tomoyo."

* * *

Meiling found her cousin playing with his niece and nephews.

"Syaoran," she called out, "Can we talk?" Syaoran turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Sure Mei." He instructed the kids to keep playing and walked up to his cousin. "What's up?'

"I- I'm sorry for the way things ended between us. Can we try again?"

"As friends?"

"I was hoping maybe more-like best friends?"

"Sure." Syaoran smiled and Mei squealed hugging him.

"I missed you Syao."

"I missed you too Mei."

"So, how are things here? I mean Eriol looks like he's busy, so-" Meiling trailed off sitting on one of the benches in the backyard.

"Sakura's been taking me around everywhere."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, she's really cool and I think you'll like her Mei." Meiling bit her lip looking at her best friend.

"She's just a friend right?"

"What do you-" Syaoran sighed as he understood where his cousin was getting. "She's probably the only friend I've really made in Tomoeda. Don't worry she's nothing more."

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"I learned my lesson Mei. There's probably some girl out there perfect for me. And I'll find her and let you know okay?"

"Alright Syao, I'm counting on you."

"Thank you." Meiling looked at her cousin but before she could utter anything else, Syaoran left.

* * *

What made him come here of all places he had no idea, but Syaoran still sat at a booth. The door opened and Takashi came in. Spotting Syaoran, he made his way over and sat down.

"Hey man, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Say," Takashi asked, "you want to hang out tomorrow? You see Chiharu's parents gave her four tickets to that new amusement park in Tokyo. And well, seeing as how you and Sakura seem close, I thought I'd help a fellow guy out."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun."

"No, backtrack to the part about Sakura." Syaoran gestured with his hands.

"You two are close?"

"Takashi I- I'm still-"

"You got your heart broken huh?"

"Yeah-hey don't put it that way!"

"How else can you word it then?"

"Uh…"

"See, so we could always just hang out as friends tomorrow."

"Sure." Syaoran replied defeated as Takashi smirked.

"Now how about we order?" Looking around he spotted Sakura delivering orders at the next table. "Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked up and made her way over.

"Hey guys!"

"Sakura what are you doing tomorrow?" Takashi asked sparking up conversation.

"Well, Touya and Yukito gave me the day off and the playhouse doesn't need us so I'm free. Why?"

"Chiharu's parents gave her four tickets to the amusement park. We have a ticket left-do you want to go?"

"But Nii-chan." Sakura muttered.

"We'll take care of it right Syaoran?"

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yeah-yeah!" Syaoran stated shooting Takashi a glare.

"Thanks. So I'll get you your regular orders soon." Once she walked away, Syaoran turned to his tablemate.

"You had to kick me?"

"Maybe."

"And what the heck was that comment for?"

"Take the initiative and move on man."

"Move on from what?" Syaoran asked clueless.

"That other girl. You have a pretty girl in front of you, so take a chance." Syaoran looked away, spotting Sakura at the counter. Was he ready to take that chance?

* * *

"Hello Xiao Lang, I've been waiting for you."

"Ma?"

"I want to talk Xiao Lang." Syaoran obliged and took a seat.

"What's wrong?"

"The elders have decided to give you full reign over marriage."

"They have?"

"Yes but-" Yelan sighed, holding her head in her hands. "The girl, whoever she is I feel sorry for her."

"Why?"

"Syaoran-she has to pass all the elders tests. I don't even know what they are and I- I can't do anything anymore." Silence reigned in the room until Yelan continued. "Who was that girl this morning?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"She's a friend."

"Does this mean-"

"No, I still love her." Yelan stood up and walked forward embracing her son.

"I'm sorry. Things will eventually work out dear."

"I know that but still." Syaoran turned away and stared outside the windows. "I just wish Ba was here-he would know what to do."

"Maybe, but I think you also have to learn for yourself."

"Yeah." Syaoran sighed before standing up. "I'm going to bed Ma."

"I'll wait a while." After Syaoran left, Futtie and Xiefa emerged from the kitchen.

"Ma," Futtie began, "he'll be fine, don't worry."

"Yeah Ma, Syaoran can take of himself. Plus, it looks like he's cheering up."

"That's true but I can't help noticing how much he resembles your father right now." Yelan took a deep breath, and sighed looking outside as her son had done. "What would you say to our son right now Jiao Shing?"

* * *

**Hehe, did y'all like it? I'm practically done with exams (only Oceanography left) so yay! Anyway please review, I really appreciate everyone's comments. **

**kawaii-ne16: I was trying to bring about the old Syaoran from CCS at the very begenning. I'm trying to shape his character but yeah, I know he needs some work.**

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx: Um, what do you think of the plot?**

**Chibi Ookami Tora: Were your guesses right? If they were I have to get better on my surprises.**

**poems2songs: I didn't write the airport scene, sorry. It just didn't seem to fit when I tried it. But the family did meet Sakura. What do you think?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. (I can only get better if I know what I'm doing wrong!)**

**Kaoruhana**


	5. Four years

**Hi every one! Thanks so much for the reviews. Two nights ago, I had an epiphany concerning this story and yesterday, after all my exams finished I took this story on. The story I once thought had nothing to do with anything, took root. The full SxS romance will arrive next chapter. I also think this story might be shorter than I originally thought. **

**I sat down yesterday, and in the span of four hours wrote this chapter so there are quite a few glitches. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and from now on, the story will be entirely in first person and will consist of Sakura and Meilin's point-of-view.**

**Chapter 5: Four years

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.  
**

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I would be seeing Syaoran again tomorrow, after four years. Four years ago he had come with Eriol and stayed for Nakuru's wedding. Then, he left as the summer did, promising me he'd call and e-mail. I never expected Syaoran Li to keep that promise, yet he did, constantly calling and sending me e-mails. Hence, we'd remained close friends. All of this happened on a warm Sunday evening.

So many things had changed in four years. For one, Nakuru herself was married with a two year old son named Kyo. Kyo was pretty cute and he had the best godfathers in the world (Yukito and Nii-san). Nakuru and Shinji had moved back to Hong Kong where they still lived. I'd seen Nakuru on and off since she made it a point to let Kyo see his godfathers at least once a year.

As for the others: well Tomoyo and I have a long history. After that summer, both of us finished our High School careers and we decided to apply to universities in Tokyo. She, with her amazing skill got into Toudai, me I was fine with Fujiwara University. We ended up staying together in a little apartment we'd rented out. I even got a job when one of my classmates Rika offered me one at the bakery where she and her fiancé worked. I also met Naoko at Fujiwara. Naoko was a shy girl aspiring to be a novelist and Rika, though shy, was the best pâtissière I knew.

I don't live with Tomoyo anymore. Why? Simple, Eriol came about a year after we moved to Tokyo. He and Tomoyo had kept a relationship and I guess the wait finally got to him so much that he transferred to Toudai. Eriol moved in with Tomoyo and I, and I wanted to give the couple space so I moved out too. Rika and Naoko were looking for a roommate and I figured why not? So, the three of us live together now.

Syaoran and Meilin changed too. Mei, who still loves Ryu, told me before she left to never stop being friends with Syaoran. According to her, he had finally found someone he liked. I didn't understand but that was ok, Eriol filled me in later. I, of course didn't believe Mei, and still don't, but by the time I moved to Tokyo I realized something. I had, over the course of a summer, fallen for Syaoran Li.

I tried getting over him in Tokyo, going out with Hiro-kun and all, but it didn't work. And as for Syaoran-well he tells me that he's okay but really sick of all the people the elders put him up with. I wondered what he was doing when he didn't marry yet, but it turns out, the elders let Syaoran choose a marriage date, the only catch being that he had to have a male heir by the time he was thirty. And there's one more thing about Syaoran, he adopted a little girl.

Yes, Syaoran Li adopted a little girl named Xiulan. All I know about it was that he was walking around the city with Futtie three years ago and he visited an orphanage. Syaoran saw Xiulan and immediately adopted her. Sometimes, when he calls me, Xiulan speaks to "Sakura mama," her name for me. I don't know why he allows her to call me that; perhaps he just never got around to teaching her the word aunt, even though she does have quite a few. Either way, I'm happy.

I guess you could say I changed a lot too. When I first came to Tokyo, I was a bit unsure of myself. I mean, I'd visited the big city tons of times before but I'd never actually been a part of it. It was scary as well, making my own living. Tou-san, Nii-san, and Yukito all pay my tuition, even though I begged them not to, and I pay for the rest of my expenses, using my job at the bakery. I'm studying to be a corporate lawyer. The innocent Sakura who came to Tokyo wishing to be a social studies teacher changed. I got interested in law and criminal justice and without thinking I joined Fujiwara Academy's law program.

But that's not all. I also took a class in Mandarin, seeing as how I needed a language requirement for my law degree. And that was why; I'd be seeing Syaoran again tomorrow. Every year, four students from my university go to HKU to study there for a year. This year, I applied, and I was selected. I told Syaoran everything since he and I had become close friends and he offered to let me stay at his place. I refused but Xiulan's pleas were too hard to ignore. And I'd already decided that I wouldn't pursue my love.

You see, I'd met tons of good guys in Tokyo, but only Hiro seemed interested in me. Now, he's Naoko's long-term boyfriend. The way I figure it, there's got to be at least one good guy in Hong Kong right? And well the guy I'd fallen in love with: he's the CEO of China's largest corporation. Seriously, talk about unattainable. I'm happy with my life right now, I mean come on: I got a once in a lifetime opportunity, I was going to meet some good friends of mine after four years, and I was going to live in Hong Kong. Seriously could life get any better? I heard the phone ring and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Saks."

"Syaoran what's up?"

"Nothing, excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. What about you?"

"I'm excited as well."

"So how'd the lunch go?" Syaoran had a lunch set up by the elders today with someone they thought was a suitable marriage partner.

"Please no."

"Was it that bad?"

"She was too aristocratic."

"Syaoran that's what you say about every one of them!"

"But she's not the ideal type."

"And who would your ideal type be?" I asked rummaging through my drawers for my clothes.

"Someone like you, or Mei. You two are so easy to talk to, why can't there be more girls like you two?"

"Syaoran!" I was really glad that this was a phone conversation right now. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks.

"So how is everyone? Takashi and Chiharu especially?"

"They got engaged last night."

"No way!"

"Yes they did. I'm so happy for them."

"Tell them congrats for me."

"Will do. So are you at work?"

"Yeah, I'm actually going home early today since I promised Xiu I'd play with her."

"Say hi to her for me."

"I will. You know Sakura; she's really excited about meeting you."

"I am too. I know what she looks like and I've seen her pictures and all but I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, she'll love you." I heard the door to my bedroom open and saw Naoko and Rika step inside.

"Syaoran I have to go."

"Are Naoko and Rika there?"

"Hai."

"Say hello and about tomorrow: I've got a board meeting when your flight comes in, so Wei and Xiulan will pick you up."

"Do they know what I look like?"

"Well I did show Wei that picture Tomoyo sent me yesterday."

"What picture?"

"Your modeling for her design class." I'd forgotten about that, the posing I did yesterday with Tomoyo. She always made me pose when she designed her clothes. I was her "model."

"She promised to not send it to anyone."

"But Sakura looked so pretty."

"Syaoran!" I blushed again and heard his laughter on the other end.

"Sakura, didn't you say you had to go?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You too, take care Saks."

"Take care yourself."

"Bye then." I hung up after replying with a quick bye myself and met the amused grins of my friends.

"Lover boy again?" Naoko asked walking over and helping me clean out my drawers.

"He's not lover boy!"

"But Sakura, are you ever going to tell him you love him?" Rika asked coming over to help as well.

"I don't know, I don't think I will to tell you the truth."

"I just want to meet the guy who stole your heart Sakura-chan."

"I know Naoko. And you'll get to meet him in spring when you come to visit with Tomoyo."

"We'll miss you!"

"And you two don't think I'll miss you?"

"Well with lover boy over there…"

"You two are really close friends of mine; I'd never forget the two who I share a home with." I threw an arm around each of them in a hug.

"That's good to hear. Are Tomoyo and Eriol coming over?" Rika asked. Both my roommates had met Tomoyo and her boyfriend and liked them both.

"She told me she'd bring us dinner since this is my last night in Tokyo." We'd finished emptying out the drawers and were now folding the clothes into separate piles.

"An entire year in Hong Kong, you'll take lots of pictures right? I think I can see my next novel taking place in Hong Kong."

"Hai and I'll send them to you." The doorbell rang and Rika went to get it as Naoko and I continued folding the clothes.

* * *

**Meilin P.O.V.**

"Aunty Yelan, I think he's finally decided."

"Who has finally decided on what Meilin?"

"Syaoran, why else would he let Sakura spend a year at his place?"

"Because he sees her as a good friend."

"What do you mean?" I stated confused.

"My dear, I know like you that my son is in love, but until he acts upon it, I'm afraid there's nothing else."

"Aunty Yelan?" I asked again timidly.

"Yes?" We both heard rustling and watched as Xiulan came up to look at us.

"Grandma. Do you think Sakura Mama will like this?" She asked showing a piece of paper with one of her crayon flowers on it.

"I think she'll love it."

"Really?"

"Really." I amended. Xiulan shot us both an amazing smile before leaving to the kitchen.

"Then I'll show it to Wei too!"

"I suppose she'll take it to the airport tomorrow."

"True. You know Aunty; I wonder why he lets her call her Sakura mama."

"Meilin, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I have since the beginning. When I first saw Xiulan, I thought the similarity was remarkable."

"Me too."

"You know Aunty," I continued, "I think that I realized it then who Syaoran had fallen in love with."

"I think he realized it as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Xiao Lang is my son, you think I wouldn't notice?"

"But-"

"He always talks to her, he treats her with respect and care, and he even lets her be a part of his daughter's life. Tell me, do you think he hasn't realized?"

"I suppose he has." Aunty Yelan gave me a smile and I took my leave only to bump into Syaoran on my way out.

"Mei?"

"Hi Syaoran."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to visit." I hesitated a moment before continuing. "Syao, do you love Sakura?"

"I-"

"You don't have to answer me now, but I do have another question. Is she staying here or at your place?"

"My place."

"Then Xiulan…"

"I already informed the pre-school that Sakura might be picking her up on some days. I gave the required information and everything."

"That's good. Take good care of them okay Syao?"

"Hai. And Mei-I, I don't know if I love her, but I think I do."

"Well Syaoran I don't want a doubtful answer, when you really know tell me okay?"

"Hai." I left the Li mansion and made my way home. Hopefully that idiot cousin of mine would make up his mind soon.

* * *

** So what do you think? I know some of you are mad that I skipped four years of their lives but it was a plan that seemed to work with the story. Oh and the title of the story: it's the day Syaoran left to go back to Hong Kong, but there's more to it. **

**As for the four years that I skipped, if enough people want it, then I guess I'll write a bit- things like Nakuru's wedding, Syaoran's departure, Sakura's time with Hiro, and her meeting with Rika and Naoko. Just send me a PM if you really want to see the four years written out.**

**Anyway, what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and am actually surprised that about four days ago I thought it was a lost cause and today I actually know how it'll end! Please review, after all, I can only make the story better if you tell me what you think on it! **


	6. Mama

**First, thank you all reviewers! You have made me so happy and I'm really happy that no one abhors the time gap.**

**Second, here it comes. Argh! For those who believe there's no plot of substance to the story-just a plot that is a plot lacking detail, well, my guess is you're right. After this chapter I'm shooting for two more and ending (that means no epilogue, since the last chapter will be an epilogue.) Then....well, that's another story.**

**Anyway here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: "Mama"

* * *

  
**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I walked away from the baggage claim with my two large suitcases and made my way to the "pick-up" area. Hesitantly I looked around for Wei and Xiulan and I nearly jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ying Fa-sama?" I turned to greet Wei and smiled in relief when I recognized his face.

"Wei, I'm so glad to see you."

"I hope your flight was good Ying Fa-sama?" I nodded my head and noticed him take my bags. "Then shall we head outside?" I was about to nod again, when I felt a tug on my jeans.

"Hello?" I noticed the little girl tugging my pants and gasped. She resembled me in the pictures, but seeing her here was almost scary since she looked much more similar to me than I imagined. "Xiulan?" I questioned, bending down.

"Hai. Look Sakura-mama." The young girl handed me a piece of paper and I smiled as I saw her crayon flower.

"It's beautiful. Is it for me?"

"Hai."

"Xie-Xie Xiulan. Let's go home okay? Maybe we can put it up on the fridge." Xiulan nodded her head and grabbed my hand as we made our way out to the car.

"Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"I'm sure he will."

We arrived at the car and I waited for Wei to put my things in the trunk. After that, I climbed in, buckling Xiu in as well. The drive to Syaoran's apartment was jovial. Xiu kept telling me stories of her life in Hong Kong and her love for Daddy. At the end, she said that she was excited that tomorrow, Syaoran, her and I would be in the park in the evening, since it was a Sunday.

"Sunday?" I asked shortly interrupting her.

"Yes, Sakura-mama. Today's Saturday and tomorrow's Sunday!"

"That's right." Wei pulled up into what I assumed was a high-end apartment complex and as soon as we parked I got out. I guess this now confirmed it; I was officially spending a year in Hong Kong.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I sighed as I stared at the television screen. It was only six-thirty and I was already starving, not to mention bored since Xiu was watching Mandarin cartoons. The door opened and I nearly jumped out of my seat but Xiulan beat me to it and tackled the visitor.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Xiu, how are you?"

"Good. Daddy, Sakura-mama's here." His gaze moved to me and I smiled.

"Hi Syaoran."

"No hug?" I stood up and walked over giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again."

"You too Saks." He let go of me and began removing his shoes. Did I ever mention that Syaoran gave good hugs?

"So tell me, was your flight okay?"

"Yeah. It was all right. How about your day?"

"Work was okay as well." He turned to Xiulan with a smile. "Why don't you tell Wei dinner's ready? I think we have a hungry Sakura-mama."

"Yes Daddy!" Xiulan left and Syaoran smiled after her.

"You know she really reminds me of you Sakura."

"Well she does look like me."

"No, not that way. What I mean is- she's so happy and energetic. I want her to always see the good side of life like you."

"Syao-"

"Can you promise me something Saks?"

"What?"

"Be-" I watched him hesitate for a minute before finishing his statement. "Be there for her when I can't okay?" I dumbly nodded my head wondering what exactly Syaoran meant. Maybe I'd just figure it out later. Xiulan came back announcing that dinner was ready and that I had the privilege to sit in the special seat next to her.

"Daddy can sit on the other side." I smiled at the dismissal and looked at Syaoran.

"Looks like you're in for competition."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Saks."

"Really, we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Laughing I followed Xiulan to the dining table and helped Wei set dinner. Life was going to be interesting from now on.

* * *

**Meilin P.O.V.**

Sakura had come to Hong Kong Saturday. Apparently, Syaoran, Xiulan, and she had enjoyed Sunday together and now she was in University, Syaoran at work, and I was taking care of Xiu on the one day I didn't have to work at the company with Ryu. And I was really looking forward to this day too. Oh well, it wasn't so bad considering I spent it with my favorite niece.

"And then Daddy said we should go get some ice cream for Sakura-mama, so we went to the ice cream stand and when we came back Sakura-mama was so scared because she couldn't find us. Daddy got yelled at." The little girl giggled and I smiled.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"Daddy almost answered the question." I tensed. The question was the one Xiulan had been asking for a few months. She always wondered why all the other kids who had Mama's were able to see them everyday and live with them. Why didn't she have a mama like that?

"Did he now?" I probed.

"Yeah, but Sakura mama came into the room so he stopped. Aunty-Meilin, why don't I have a mama?" I was too scared to answer but heard the saving bell in the form of Sakura's voice coming from the living room.

"Really now Syaoran, you didn't have to come pick me up. I'm so embarrassed." I stood up and walked outside of Xiulan's bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hi Meilin." Sakura smiled at me.

"So what did he do?" I asked referring to the wonderful cousin of mine.

"He picked me up from University. Do you know how embarrassing it was? All the kids will get ideas."

"And what's so wrong with that?" Sakura and I shot Syaoran a look. She then turned to me and after exchanging some words went to change. In her absence, I turned to Syaoran.

"Xiu tells me you almost answered the question yesterday."

"I did."

"Do you want to tell her the answer?"

"Can we go to her room?" I nodded my head and followed Syaoran to his daughter's room. "Hey Xiu."

"Daddy!" Xiulan got up and hugged her father. Syaoran hugged her back before taking a deep breath and kneeling on the floor to see her better.

"Xiu, listen I have to tell you something okay?"

"Okay what is it?"

"You know how you ask me about your mama?"

"Yeah?" Syaoran paused before continuing.

"Well, Daddy never married so Xiu doesn't have a mama."

"Why didn't you?"

"People only marry someone they love." I saw my cousin trying to avoid the subject and inwardly snickered at his problems.

"Don't you love someone?"

"I do." My eyes widened. That meant he'd actually listened to what I'd said. Keeping my ears open, I continued to listen.

"Then why aren't you married?"

"Because, I don't know how she feels."

"I love daddy so she should too."

"I think she does, but daddy's just scared to ask."

"Then I'll ask. Who is it?" Syaoran only smiled and kept that secret to himself.

"Someone who'll be like your mama okay?" Xiulan tried to press the answer out of him and failed. She ended up going into the kitchen with a pout and a chant of "Daddy's not fair."

I left the apartment soon after and when I did I turned to Syaoran, leaving him with a few last words.

"You love her?"

"I do."

"Then act on it before it's too late."

"I would Mei, but there are the elders. They hardly agree with Chinese women, what makes you think they would go with a full-blooded Japanese women as my wife?"

"Syaoran, you are the leader of the Li clan. Why don't you take actions into your own hands for once?"

"I'm afraid of the reciprocations."

"You got Xiu; I think you can get a certain Ying Fa too."

"Do you really think so?"

"Syaoran she loves you. I'm giving you until March to act-that's three months. If you don't confess by then, I'm intervening got it?" He stared at me for a long while and hesitantly nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**So what do you think? Granted it's not the best and I can say right now that the next segment of the story will take place around the deadline that Mei gave Syaoran. This story's ending and so is my other. Hmm....wonder what I'll do next.**

**I also apologize for the short length. No matter how many times I read it over, there just wasn't anything to add wihtout going over into the next chapter.  
**

**Please review!**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	7. Date

**Hello everyone. This is the second to last chapter of this story. **

**I'm really happy to all those who reviewed and read and alert thsi story. Thank you! **

**Um, I have to say I'm glad that this chapter creates an ending, though not in the best way possible. **

**And forgive me for updating so late...I was writing the other story (Lonely in Gorgeous) and was extremely busy with school work/activities. **

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Date**

**

* * *

Meilin P.O.V.**

"Hey Meilin." Syaoran announced on the phone.

"Hi to you too Syaoran." I replied.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"It's been three months, and I know my answer. I want to act on it."

"What did you say?"

"I said I have an answer I need your help on it."

"Okay. Are you free for lunch today?"

"Sure."

"Then meet me at the Cosmos Café at noon. I'm glad you've finally realized Syaoran."

"By the way Mei, the thing with the elders, I have it settled."

"You do?"

"Yeah, as long as I prove that Sakura can be a good wife for the Li patriarch, it'll be fine."

"That's amazing."

"I know right?"

"Anyway Syaoran I have to go. See you at lunch."

"You too Mei."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I sighed as I sat down in front of the T.V.

"Sakura-mama what are you doing?"

"Watching the news." I answered turning down the volume.

"Daddy says the news is sad."

"It is."

"Then why does Sakura-mama watch it?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Yes." Xiulan contended herself with climbing up on the couch and sitting next to me.

"Daddy said that I get to meet Oji-san." She said saying the last name with some difficulty.

"Mmmhmm. He's coming in a week to spend time with me."

"You know him?" I sighed and reminded myself to tell Syaoran to satiate his curious daughter before unleashing her on me.

"He's my daddy."

"Wow!" I nodded my head unable to come up with an adequate response. Lucky for me the apartment door opened and Syaoran walked in.

"Hello ladies."

"Daddy! Sakura-mama's daddy is coming!"

"He is Xiu."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. Xiulan can you go play with Wei for a second? Sakura-mama and I have to have a grown-up talk." I perked up. What did he mean by a grown-up talk? Xiulan disappeared and I stayed where I was. Syaoran walked to me and sighed. "Can we go to your room? Xiu's going to sneak up on us here."

"Sure." I stood up and made my way to my room with Syaoran following. When we got there, I sat down on my bed and Syaoran closed the door standing in front of it.

"Do you want to go out Sunday night?"

"All of us?"

"No. Just the two of us." I thought about it. I did say that I wouldn't follow my love but it was a dinner right? It couldn't hurt.

"I-sure."

"You're okay with it?"

"Yeah." Syaoran beamed at me and opened the door. "Then I'll get freshened up and we'll eat dinner soon." Once Syaoran left I wondered what the conversation was about. Did he just ask me out?

* * *

**Meilin P.O.V.**

I sighed. If Syaoran screwed this up, I was going to be angry. I was standing in Amber, and talking to the person who booked reservations.

"Yes ma'am, reserve it under Syaoran Li."

"Do you have any ID?"

"Here." I pulled out my license and showed it to the woman.

"Ma'am you're Meilin Ling."

"I know, but my cousin asked me to reserve a place here for him."

"I'm sorry, but he has to come and show us ID." I groaned with frustration and called my cousin on my cell phone.

"Is it okay if he tells you what he wants me to do via phone?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I need ID." Syaoran's phone rang and Sakura picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, is my cousin around?"

"Yeah hold on." I heard some shuffling and then Syaoran came on.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, it's me Mei."

"What's up?"

"Get to the restaurant now. They need ID for a reservation."

"I'll be there ASAP Meilin."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Syaoran got a call from Meilin and left saying he'd be back in a while. I sighed hoping he'd remember today's outing. Xiulan was out with Wei so I was all alone in the apartment. I decided to call Tomoyo and was glad that I did.

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo, it's me."

"Sakura? What's up?"

"Nothing I'm all alone in the apartment so I decided to call you and catch up today instead of tomorrow."

"That's good. So how's everything in Hong Kong?"

"Great, it's cold, but not as cold as Tokyo. I like it."

"Sakura, you love the warm weather. Of course you don't mind it."

" True. So how are things back home?" I asked making myself comfortable on the couch.

"Great. I'm graduating in March. I can't believe it! And Eriol apparently runs the Tokyo Department of Li corporations now."

" I remember Syaoran mentioning that a while back."

"Cool. So how are things between you and him?"

"He asked me to dinner."

"Really Sakura? Congratulations!"

"We're not going out or anything Tomoyo, it's just a dinner."

"Well, I'm guessing it's just between the two of you right? That constitutes a date."

"Then what do I wear? I have no idea."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"No."

"Call him and ask and then you call me back and we'll figure something out okay?"

"Alright Tomoyo. I'll call you back soon okay?"

"Ja Sakura."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of Syaoran's car. When he asked me last night, I never expected him to take me to Amber of all places. Did he know the price of things on the menu? Syaoran walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Sakura, you're my date. You can relax and enjoy yourself." My eyes widened and I suddenly understood what Tomoyo was telling me. Before I could relax, Syaoran grabbed my hand in his and walked into the restaurant. We were led to a table in the corner and the waiter left dropping us with a menu. Once the waiter left I turned to Syaoran.

"Date?"

"Yes, isn't that what I asked you out on yesterday?"

"I didn't think that-"

"You're still clueless Sakura. Do you mind it?" My breath hitched and I calmed down before answering. This was, after all, the man I was in love with.

"No, I don't. I actually like it Syaoran."

"That's good. I love you Sakura." My breath hitched for the second time that night and I found myself murmuring "Me too."

* * *

**So what do you think? Cheesy right? **

**Anyway, there's nothing much for me to say here except, look at my new story if you have the time, it's called "Lonely in Gorgeous." **

**And please review. **

**Thanks ^_^**

**Kaoruhana  
**


End file.
